A Lost Of Everything
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Kagome is in her time, depressed! Why does she have Inuyasha's Fire Rat Fur? Why can she call upon Sesshoumaru? And why is Kurama interested in her? R
1. Fire Rat Fur

-Chapter One-

"Fire Rat Fur"

-A Lost of Everything-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

----------------------------------------

"Kagome, have you seen the new guys?"

"Now, Eri, and I really don't feel like it either."

"Oh Kagome, it's been over a month. Let him go." Eri stated, smiling she pulled her friend up to a group of guys. "Guys this is Kagome, Kagome, meet Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei."

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome bowed, but than held her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I really must go." Kagome than ran off, leaving them all speechless.

"You really must excuse her, she lost somebody really close to her about a month ago." Eri explained, her head bowed.

"I'm just going to go and see if she'll be okay." the boy with long red hair stated.

"Okay, but try not to say anything that'd make her cry, that's all she does lately."

"Hai."

-----------------------------------------

"Why, why Inuyasha? You left me, no you left us." Kagome cried, she was sitting under a tree, her back against the bark, she didn't notice the presence of Kurama behind her.

"You left us all alone, you said you wouldn't die during that battle. You promised me!" Kagome screamed, punching the ground, pouring some miko powers into her fist, it made a nice size hole. Pulling the red over shit around her tighter. "What am I going to do with out you? How am I going to raise a kid with out you?" Kagome continued to cry.

------------------------------------------

"What in kami's name is she talking about? And how'd she get so much power?" Kurama mused to himself, he stayed hidden, hoping to find out more about her.

"I'm going to die." Kagome cried, standing up, she walked out of the school grounds and Kurama followed.

------------------------------------------

"Where's Kurama and that Kagome girl?" Yusuke asked. "Hey Hiei you want to try and contact him though that mind thingy of yours?"

"Hn."

_'Kurama where in the world are you, these morons won't leave me along.'_

_'I'm following a girl, that Kagome, she knows about youkai. I'll get back to you.'_

With that the connection was disconnected.

"Hn." Hiei sighed, resting in a tree, this wasn't any of the detective's business.

----------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru, please, I need you." I cried as I fell to my hands and knees.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, to anybody who saw this, they would be in awe. Because he just appeared.

"I want to die, I want to join him." I cried my heart out, I barely felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Shh, don't talk like that." I felt him pet my hair, "You know they would all want you to live, be happy and find love again."

"But it hurts!" I shouted. "I miss them so much, the last battle, Naraku won, don't you get it? He won!" I screamed, my powers flaring around me.

"How'd he win, tell me!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Look for yourself." I stated, holding up the jewel, it was darkening, day by day it was getting darker.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru sighed at me.

"Even I taint it Sesshy, If I can't keep it pure, than what do I have left to do on Earth." I screamed.

-----------------------------------

Surprise, that is about the only word I can come up with right now. Surprise out of my mind!

Following Kagome, She stopped in the middle of the park, I thought she was going to kill herself, but when she called out for Sesshoumaru, that was wired, he hates humans? Right?

It even got weirder as I watched him comfort her, words that a father would say to a child that had a nightmare.

Than she goes and pulls out the Shikon no tama. Holy.Shit!

--------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru, please help me." Kagome continued to cry.

"It's okay, but I want you to move behind me okay?"

"Hai." She didn't question, good.

Once she was behind me, I pulled out Tokijin.

"Ningen, you have about 15 seconds to save your life." I growled, watching as he walked forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed, okay so he has some brains.

"I mean you no threat. I was only following Kagome-sama from school. I heard her say 'I'm going to die' and was mealy going to stop her from committing suicide, if that was her plan." This kid was good, for not wanting to die.

"Kagome, is what he say true?" I asked, looking behind me to the girl there.

"Kurama-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, her sweet voice on, and her innocent look there to try and fool the poor boy.

----------------------------------------

"Kagome, I don't know you like everybody else does, but you can't keep going on blaming yourself." Where the fuck did that come from.

"You're right Kurama-kun, you don't know, and if I want to blame myself, than so help you kami than I will!" She shouted at me, purifying powers flaring around the small clearing we were in.

"Kagome calm down." Thank you lord Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------

Okay so what next?

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *

Please at least five reviews, or you'll never see the 7th chapter of Unforgivable Mistake.


	2. All Questions Should Have Answers

-Chapter Two-

"All Questions Should Have Answers"

-A Lost of Everything-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

XxXxXxXxX

"Sesshoumaru, I want to return to Makai with you." Kagome stated.

"Hai. Let's take our leave than." With that Sesshoumaru created a portal and they walked though, leaving Kurama to his own thoughts.

'What did you find out about that human?' Hiei asked.

'Oh, not much, just that Lord Sesshoumaru himself was comforting her and took her back to Makai.' Kurama replied, like it was nothing.

'Haha, very funny, now tell me what you really found out.' Hiei growled.

'That was the truth.' Kurama sighed, he knew Hiei wouldn't have believed him if he said that, hell he still didn't believe it.

'We should go to Koenma.'

'And tell him what?'

'Point taken.' Hiei growled, this wasn't right, that women-child…she was human! 'I'll go to the Makai and see what I can find out.' With that the connection was no more.

DARKICEKITSUNE

"Kagome, you know you can't go back to him, you know he's gone and you need to move on." Sesshoumaru growled at the door, she had locked him out and used her powers to keep him from opening it.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru!!!" Kagome shouted.

"You have till 5 o'clock to get your act together than I'll find a way to break down this door and give you training for 84 hours straight rather than 74." Sesshoumaru stated simply as he walked away, with a huge head ache.

-Inside the Room-

"Asshole, doesn't he know it hurts?" Kagome cried, feeling her heart ache as she thought of how she wish he were there, not just for her, but their child. Sighing as she laid on the bed, _'Let him break that door down_.' With those last thoughts she fell into the sleep of nightmares.

End of Two

Not really that long and not really worth writing, but this story is now on hold.

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
